


On the way home

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Series: Love Heals [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e12 Smoke & Mirrors, Scira Week, day three: missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Kira after the events of Smoke & Mirrors</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the way home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for scira week on tumblr. Day three: missing scene.  
> Not beta read. Sorry for any mistakes.

Scott stared at Kira's profile as she looked out the window at the passing desert scenery. The drive had been quiet so far, everyone processing things in their own heads or everyone too exhausted to talk. Scott looked down at the space between them, where their hands rested by their sides. Scott's twitched with the urge to touch Kira's, but he was sitting on the wrong side of her. The hand next to his was the one that was injured. The one with the self-inflicted wound she'd had to make in order to trigger the healing process. To heal the hole in her stomach that Scott had put there. Of course he hadn't been in control at the time. But that didn't stop the pang of guilt so sharp it made him wince. Which was oddly fitting, he thought.

Kira must have seen the flinch from the corner of her eye, or sensed the movement, because she turned to Scott with a look of concern.  
  
“Are you okay?”

Scott mustered up a small smile. “Me? I'm fine,” he assured. “What about you? Does your hand hurt?”

Kira looked down as if she'd forgotten about it, opening her hand and putting her palm face up. She wiggled her fingers. “It's okay. It's weird that it hasn't healed yet though. Especially since…well everything else has.” Her voice got quieter as she finished the sentence and she bit her bottom lip.

Scott's chest twisted. “Kira I'm so sorry,” Scott said.

Kira shook her head. “Scott it wasn't your fault. You know that right?”

Scott looked away from her. “Yeah, I guess,” he murmured unconvincingly.

“Hey.” Kira's voice was soft, just like her touch as she covered Scott's hand with her own. “I don't blame you and you shouldn't either. Kate and Peter did this. It's on them.”

Scott didn't say anything, just bobbed his head. He turned his hand over and gently wrapped his fingers around Kira's delicate hand. She let out a surprised gasp, and despite what she said, she must have been in at least some pain since dark lines ran up Scott's arm as he leeched it away.

“I-is that better?” he asked, tentatively looking up at her.

Kira smiled, nodding her head and squeezing Scott's hand. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Scott smiled, feeling the weight in his chest lighten. “Good.”

Silence fell over them again for a bit, their hands remaining intertwined.

Scott cleared his throat and used his free hand to scratch the back of his neck. “Uh…so, I was thinking, when we get back, I mean if you want to that is, we could maybe try again?”

Kira looked back at Scott, a confused crinkle forming between her brow. “Try what again?”

Scott licked his lips. “Our first date? We didn't really get the chance to finish what with the getting kidnapped and all. Which I think we should skip this time.”

Kira smiled, her eyes brightening with the gesture. “I'd really like that.”

“Yeah?”  
  
Kira nodded. “Yeah.”

Scott couldn't contain the full out smile that spread across his face. “Great. I'm really glad.”

“Me too,” Kira said. She slid over, narrowing the gap between them and put her head on Scott's shoulder where it stayed for the rest of the ride home. Scott didn't mind one bit.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
